A Spell for Sleeping
by Paul P.S. Sullivan
Summary: Oneshot. An interpretation of what happened to Kanami while she was knocked out in the episode Sou Kigetsuki. Slight KanamiRyuhou. [Spoilers]


A Spell for Sleeping

An s-CRY-ed fanfic

"_An owl hoots as Kanami walks through the canyon. There is a noise behind her. It sounds like somebody is running. She doesn't turn to look. She assumes it is Ryuhou, catching up to her. Suddenly, something pushes her to the ground. Her heart pounds against her chest. She is so frightened! The shock alone makes her pray for-"_

"Unkei," Kigetsuki groaned with annoyance. Unkei, the Alter user with a pink afro, turned from his script book, indignantly glaring at the young man. "Would it be possible for you to keep it down?"

"I was working on my side story!" Unkei cried, dramatically. "This time, nothing must stand in the way of us getting Ryuhou to reveal his TRUE POWER!" He said "true power" with such flourish; one would assume fireworks would set off along with it.

"It seems a bit much," Kigetsuki replied indifferently, looking at his nails, "to keep a little girl out of the way. My Shoka will easily overtake her."

"But you saw it yourself," Unkei explained. "She saw right through my script and your dream girls!"

"And yet you are certain she won't see through your little 'side story'," the brunette smirked. "Are you just that confident or that stupid?"

"It will be different from today!" Unkei then struck a dramatic pose. "However strong a person's spirit is, no one is immune to the gentle yet fierce appeal of Sleep and the allure of Dream! Her will shall give into Dream and I shall play Morpheus to her Halcyone!"

Hearing the obscure myth reference, Kigetsuki rolled his eyes when he spotted Shoka emerging from behind a boulder, holding a small figure in her arms. A slight smile spread across his face.

"Well, speak of the devil," the young man said, "and I see you brought the little girl."

"Yes, Mr. Kigetsuki," the red-haired Tokanatstu sister giggled as she placed Kanami into Kigetsuki's arms. "And I saw Mr. Ryuhou coming through the gorge, heading here."

"Excellent. Your sisters are already in place."

Shoka bowed, a hand placed over her lips as if to suppress her giggling, and stepped away. Kigetsuki looked at the eight year-old girl sleeping in his arms.

"She is actually kind of cute," he thought to himself. "If she was a couple years older, I might find her attractive."

He looked up at Unkei, now pouring over his script book. "Commander Zigmarl is always accepting new recruits. If the girl's an Alter user, she would prove to be a boon for HOLY along with the return of Ryuhou."

"Silence!" Unkei exclaimed. "The stage is set! MAD SPRICT!"

_

* * *

__Kanami looked around. She was lying on the ground. As she pushed herself back up to her feet and brushed the dust from her clothes, she remembered being pushed down. However, there was no sign of anyone else being there._

"_Maybe it was the wind," she thought to herself. She looked forward to the village, now alight like the stars in the night. "But I know what I felt just then."_

_Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Kanami spun around._

"_Ryuhou!" she exclaimed, relieved. Indeed, it was the young man with green hair and a look of relief on his face._

"_Kanami," he said as he approached her, "Shouldn't you be in the village now?"_

"_I fell down," she replied. She suddenly looked behind Ryuhou, the young man now appearing confused._

"_What are you looking for?"_

_Not seeing anything, Kanami turned to him once more._

"_I thought I saw something," she explained. She paused for moment. "Those strange women, did they try to ask you to leave again?"_

"_Well, no." Suddenly, a sly smirk appeared on his face. "You're worried that they're trying to steal me away from you."_

"_I am not!" Kanami frowned. "I just don't want you to go with those women. I just got a really bad feeling from them." There was a short pause just then as her tone grew gentler. "In any case, the village will be sad if you leave them. With you, they feel safer, that they can stand up against HOLY. You're their strength."_

_Ryuhou smiled slightly but sincerely. "Thank you, Kanami."_

_The girl smiled back as she began walking. She looked over her shoulder. Ryuhou was trailing behind, hands in pockets. A slight gust of wind tickled through his hair, waving back and forth in his face. Kanami couldn't help, but blush faintly. He, for lack of a better word, looked _cool

"_Kanami?" Ryuhou asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Alarmed, Kanami swung her focus back up front._

"_Why am I feeling like this?" she thought. "I haven't been like this since my Kazu-kun-"_

_Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek, which soon became a stream. Her gasps gave way to sobs, her hand raised to her mouth in hopes of suppressing them. Suddenly, she felt the weight of a hand upon her shoulder. She turned to look. Ryuhou looked down at her, expression calm and cool. As if instinctively, Kanami turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach. Ryuhou slowly, as if apprehensive about her, wrapped his arms around the weeping girl, in turn._

"_Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "I'll stay with you. Will you stay with me?"_

_Kanami looked up, speechless and eyes still watery. "I-"_

_Suddenly, Ryuhou jerked his head back and emitted a harsh, electronic cry. Kanami covered her ears, a look of worry now upon her face._

"_Ryuhou?" she asked, anxiously. He doesn't answer, but his face began to pixilate, his form becoming insubstantial. He was dissolving._

_In fact, the whole mountain was dissolving. As the ground disappeared, Kanami had expected to fall. On the contrary, she was floating._

_Floating in a space of glowing color, blurred together. She looked up ahead. A figure was standing there. His stature was slender and tall, though upon his arm and half of his face there appeared to be armor. Her eyes widened. She had seen him before, but only as-_

"_-the man from my dreams." She reached her hand out. To her surprise, he reached his hand out to her. Her fingers seemed so close to his._

_Suddenly, he vanishes in a bright light._

_She was alone again. However, she smiles._

"_You came back."_

* * *

"She's from that village?" An unfamiliar woman's voice asked.

"Yes, Scheris." Kanami could make that out as Ryuhou. "She's one of the people who've helped me since I came here."

"She's kind of cute. Does she have a mom and dad here?"

"No. Though she...she knows Kazuma."

Kanami's eyes opened. Ryuhou suddenly turned his attention to her. The blue-haired woman whom he called Scheris leaned over and smiled.

"Morning," she waved cheerfully. Kanami blinked for a moment and turned to Ryuhou.

"Ryuu-kun," she said, "I had the weirdest dream."

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan fiction for S-CRY-ed. I hoped I did a good job of keeping the character as faithful to canon as possible and that you were entertained.

Disclaimer: S-CRY-ed and the characters herein are property of Sunrise and Bandai. I only write about them.


End file.
